


sleep

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victor and Yuuri cuddle. That's. Literally it.





	

Victor shifted in his sleep and rolled on to his back.  
Yuuri had been awake for hours, staring at his phone. He had scrolled through instagram, watched a few YouTube videos, browsed the web.  
He was actually starting to get bored but he just... Wasn't tired enough to fall asleep yet.  
Just before Yuuri was about to start watching yet another bee movie meme video, he heard Victor start to mumble in his sleep. It had startled him a bit at first, but once he realized it was Victor he calmed himself down and just stopped and starred, admiring the older man's features.  
He lowered his hand gently to Victor's head and stroked the man's silvery hair. It was a bit wet from the shower Victor had taken earlier, and his hair smelled like the strawberry shampoo Yuuri had bought just for him.  
A sudden wave of tiredness swept over Yuuri. He cuddled up to Victor's chest, hands still in the thin strands of his hair, and closed his eyes.  
"I love you, Victor..." Yuuri whispered, wrapping his arms around Victor's neck and touching their noses together.  
"I love you too, Yuuri..." Victor had said it so quietly that at first Yuuri wasn't sure if he had actually said it.  
But then it all came back to him. Victor was there, Victor was real, and Victor loves him.  
He blushed and touched his hand to Victor's face and smiled at him, touching his own face to one of Victor's hands.  
Victor pulled Yuuri's face to his own and placed their lips together softly.  
Yuuri turned a light shade of scarlet when the kiss was over, and snuggled back up to Victor's chest.  
He was ready for sleep now.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it I am so tired wow and my phone is about to die so like My Dude I'm at 4% and I just decided to write a fanfic because I'm bored and have nothing else to do with my life.


End file.
